


Sentiment

by Rehearsal_Dweller



Series: Learning Normal, Finding Home [9]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-26
Updated: 2014-01-26
Packaged: 2018-01-10 01:58:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1153418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rehearsal_Dweller/pseuds/Rehearsal_Dweller
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A proposition is presented over breakfast one morning.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sentiment

**Author's Note:**

> This was written originally as an apology to everybody who got all worked up when I mentioned in passing the other day that I know how Ellis Grace dies.  
> Er.  
> I'm sorry.

Sometimes, Nico di Angelo looked at his live and wondered how his luck had managed to turn around so absolutely  _completely._

(Other times, he wondered when it was all going to fall apart.)

Basically, he spent the first fifteen (75) years of his life taking blow after blow, and then suddenly… this.

A happy life, two kids, two – okay, honestly, he wasn’t sure exactly what to call his relationship with Percy and Annabeth but the best approximation was probably something like pseudo-spouses. Anyway the point is, things were good.

That didn’t mean that he didn’t freak out a little the morning that Percy and Annabeth cornered him in the kitchen.

“We want to talk to you,” Annabeth said in a tone that left no room for disagreement.

That didn’t stop Nico from opening his mouth to start to protest anyway. “Actually, I’ve got a meeting with -”

“That’s at eleven, Nic,” Percy reminded him. “Just sit down and talk to us. I’ll make pancakes.”

Which is how Nico still hadn’t gotten what they wanted out of his – well, them ten minutes later.

 _This is it,_  the stupid, terrified, pessimistic part of him kept repeating,  _today’s the day they decide they’re done with you._

“We’ve been thinking,” Annabeth started.

“You’ve been around here a long time,” continued Percy.

_Oh gods oh gods oh gods oh gods_

“When we were younger, you made a habit of running away,” said Annabeth. “I’ve never seen you stick around one place so long.”

“And?”

“Well, sometimes we worry,” Percy admitted, rubbing the back of his neck. “Well, I worry. Annabeth likes to point out that you’ve stuck around this long, you like the kids, why would you leave, but -”

“Leave?” repeated Nico. He might just start laughing, he wasn’t sure.

Annabeth nodded. “Yeah, our Seaweed Brain’s a worrier, you know that. I tried to tell him that you’ve got no reason anymore to pick up and run, but here we are.” She smiled and slipped an envelope out of her pocket.

“We have a proposition for you,” Percy said as Annabeth tossed the envelope across the table.

It hit Nico in the face, because he’s never been a great catch when he’s stressed.

Inside was a ring. It was just a plain gold band, but Nico recognised it.

(It matched the ones that Percy and Annabeth each wore on the fourth fingers of their left hand.)

“Wh-”

“I’m gonna warn you now, though,” said Percy, “you put that ring on and you’re stuck with us.”

Annabeth smirked. “Like he wasn’t already.”

For a long moment, Nico didn’t say anything.

And then…

“For real?” said Nico.

“For real,” Annabeth confirmed. “It’s not like you’re not already practically our husband anyway. And, okay, legally nothing would change. This is all sentiment, a symbol. And also because Percy told me that that new trainer girl’s been flirting with you and doesn’t believe you’re married.”

Nico chuckled at that. “Yeah, well, she’ll learn.”

“So… you’ll wear the ring?” Percy said hopefully.

“Yeah, of course,” replied Nico. He sighed, smiling. “And here was me, thinking you’d finally had enough of me and were going to kick me out.”

“Never!” Percy said, looking scandalised.

Annabeth just shook her head, laughing. “I have the most ridiculous husbands…” she whispered. “You two really were made for each other.”


End file.
